Optical imaging is a new technique in the field of breast imaging. There are several attempts at replacing or complementing the standard x-ray technique used by most mammography apparatus in use today in clinics and hospitals. The standard mammography requires intense compression of the breast which is at best uncomfortable and at worst painful for the patient. Furthermore, x-rays may be harmful to the patient as ionizing radiation is introduced into the body.
Depending on the optical technology used, it may be necessary to conduct the probing energy between the different mediums through which the optical signal must travel. This is also the case when using ultrasound technology. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,222 to have a flexible bag containing a fluid transmission medium. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,126 to immerse the breast in a fluid-filled chamber for an x-ray scanning technique. There is a need to adapt the method used for conducting probing energy to optical technology.
The article entitled “Developments Toward Diagnostic Breast Cancer Imaging Using Near-infrared Optical Measurements and Fluorescent Contrast Agents” by Hawrysz and Sevick-Muraca published in Neoplasia, Vol 2, No. 5, September-October, 2000, pages 388-417, provides a review of the use of near-infrared light for medical imaging, including breast imaging. As the technology for the imaging is developed and perfected, the mechanical aspects of the imaging must also be resolved and the apparatus used for the imaging must be constructed.
Furthermore, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,580 to use lasers to obtain an image of a breast. However, the scanning system used is complex and the volume of breast tissue is not maximized by the techniques taught.